The Small World of Revenge
by QueenoftheBlackOrder
Summary: America screws England up again, and England accidentally gives the world a douse of his new potion, 'Revenge'. Only the results are a little more...cute. Will any new alliances be formed? New enemies? KID!FIC
1. Russia

**A.N. Came up with this...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

Deep in the hidden depths of the Earth lied...England's basement.

A magical place that really must really seem like a good idea to wander into.

Why do these unfortunate people wander into it?

No idea.

"Fool proof!" England cackled while stirring a giant cauldron.

He would call his creation, 'Revenge'. The deed must be slightly obvious. But it will be used to have revenge rain conquer on whoever he pleased!

He drew his magical circle around the cauldron and chanted a spell, it started to glow.

Until an American walked into the room.

"Hey, dude! Iggy!" America yelled while busting down the door.

"Gah!" England shrieked in a manly way as the cauldron tipped over on a model of the Earth.

The super sacred model that represented the entire world!

"You idiot!" England cursed.

"Were you doing you're Harry Potter thingy again!" America cheered.

"No!" England sighed, "But the magical cauldron just fell on the globe, now every single mass of land will have something bad happen to them!"

"That's stupid," America frowned, "So, what do you do? Poke the countries that are annoying you?"

"Idiot," England slammed his head on the wall, "We need a world meeting,"

* * *

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" Germany completed his montoge.

"What is it, aru?" China looked up.

"England has made a mistake,"

"Not again," everyone slammed their heads on the table.

"It's not my fault!" England argued, "America walked in,"

"Again?" Spain looked unsure.

"And because of it we deduced that we'd all need to live in the same place," Germany sighed, waiting for the yelling.

"That's 196 countries," Estonia looked up, "56 micronations and Prussia,"

"I'm awesome!" Prussia called back in annoyance.

"Dude, where would that even be?" America furrowed his eyebrows.

"At your place," everyone called back.

"Why?"

"Because you're place is the biggest," Romano cussed.

"I hope you have pasta," Italy sighed.

"Places were invented in Korea, da-ze!" South Korea shouted.

North Korea got up, slammed his chair against the table.

He went to sit by his friends: Iran, Iraq, Cuba, Yemen...Russia...the works. The Hate America group.

"It was our boss' idea!" England argued.

* * *

"Alfred," President Obama said, "It has come to our attention that you screwed up, so basically all the countries/micronations will live with you,"

"Oh, man," America sighed, "Dude!"

He trudged out.

When the door was closed you could hear the President:

"YES, NO MORE BABYSITTING!"

* * *

"So," Russia asked, "What now, da?"

Mexico whispered, "Stupid northern neighbor,"

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!"

Everyone fell into silence. Except for one nation.

"Pasta, pasta, pasta, Germany stop screaming! It's not a meeting! Germany, Germany, please don't come to Italy! German tourists are scary!" Italy prattled on.

"ITALIA!"

"Hi! Germany!" Italy smiled.

"I'm tired," America whined.

"Act your age, aru!" China scolded.

"So this thing," Germany interrupted, "That was spilled over the globe, what was it?"

"It was, um..." England wracked his mind to remember, "Uh, a revenge potion,"

"Perfect," France sighed, "Mon dieu,"

"What does it do?" Lithuania asked.

"It now will take a random country the potion his on the globe, and do something to them," England sighed.

"At least we're not in the middle of no where!" America yelled, it was true, they were in the center of civilization.

They took up an entire apartment building in New York City.

"We've only got one car," Latvia looked around, "Right?"

"Da," Russia turned his head eerily.

Latvia shrieked and ran back to the Baltics.

Then they heard Russia shriek too.

They looked back and they saw a pint-sized Russian. He was about 8 years old, and was overwhelmed by coat.

"What?" Russia had his arms spread out, looking down.

"Hahahaha," America laughed, "You commie,"

"So cute, aru!" China cheered.

"England," Germany tried to keep his temper, "Could this be what it does,"

"I bet so," Ireland slurred.

"H-hey!" England stuttered in anger, "Maybe,"

"Do you want some pasta," Italy was kneeling in front of the Russian.

"You do realize I have all of my memories, da?" Russia crossed his arms.

"So it sucks to be the Commie today," America shrugged.

Poland interrupted, "So that means I can pick out cute clothing!" he shrieked, "All the possibilities,"

"So we get to go clothes shopping for him," Norway deadpanned, "Why is no one really surprised?"

"Well, we new the revenge was coming, VE~" Italy stood.

"Who's going to go with him?" an African country asked.

America bolted out of the room.

Germany calmly exited.

"I'll go," France had his rape face on.

"I'll go, too," England said, "To protect Russia, of course,"

(Sorry, big FrUK shipper)

"I'll go, too, aru!" China proclaimed.

And thus, they were ready to go.

**A.N. Sorry if the beginning didn't make sense, I wanted to get to the cuteness.**


	2. Prussia

**A.N. I'm back!**

**I got a review about shippings, this fanfic won't be like, a wrapped love story, but be aware of which ones might pop up.**

**FrUK**

**GerIta**

**PruCan**

**And anything else that comes to me!**

"This is so cute, aru!" China proclaimed, holding up Russia.

He was in jeans and had a panda hoodie.

"This'll definitely do," China decided.

"Um..." England and France stood behind the man, not knowing what to do.

"Put me down, da?" Russia looked the Chinese man in the eyes.

A purple aura filled his vicinity.

"China," England said, "It might be best if you put him down,"

"No," France sarcastically looked at him.

"Look on the upside," China tried to stop the upcoming war, "He doesn't need a booster seat, high chair, etc."

"So," Russia looked up with that creepy smile of his, "Will this effect anyone else?"

"Probably," France put a scary smile on, "Then we'll have to come back to this beautiful place full of beautiful women,"

"Then what's the chance of them being the same age as me?" Russia crossed his arms, "They'd probably be different,"

"We'll just have to wait and see," China groaned.

"But what I'm curious about," England furrowed his caterpillar eyebrows, "Is how the 'randomness' is chosen, Russia wasn't anywhere near where the potion was first spilled on, he was far away when we started talking about it..."

"It's called revenge, da?" Russia rolled his eyes, "Maybe it has something to do with that?"

"Of course, mon dieu," France put a hand on his forehead, "We must be getting old,"

_Ring Ring_

"Bonjour," France wriggled his eyebrows, then all that was heard was angry yelling in German.

It said:

"What did you do to, Prussia?"

"Excuse moi?" France furrowed his eyebrows.

"He's turned into a goddamned child!"

Screaming was heard in the background.

"Bring him here," France complained.

"There's only one bloody car," England said after listening in.

"Go back and get him then," France seethed at him.

"Both of you," China made a gesture to leave, "Leave me, I need to do my stuff,"

"Go, da?" Russia's purple aura ignited.

They sprinted towards the car.

* * *

"It's much quieter, da?" Russia had some borsch, "You know, without them around,"

"Yes, aru," China leaned against the wall, sighing deeply.

* * *

"My god," England's face crumpled up.

"He's so tiny," France complained.

"Here," England gestured that he wanted the little Prussian.

"Why?" France challenged.

England stepped forward and grabbed Prussia, "Because I'm not going to have him molested, his brother's already angry at me that this happened,"

"Everyone's angry at you, again," France looked up in horror, "Will this happen to all of us,"

"Again, yes,"

"So," France gulped, "How old is he?" he changed the subject.

"Um..." England looked at him from all sides, "Probably about 1, maybe 2,"

"I thought we escaped getting that booster and high chair," France sighed.

"Let's call China,"

* * *

"Nǐ zhège yúchǔn de báichī." China cursed. (You stupid idiots)

"Yes, yes," England commented, "So could you possibly, start?"

"Well, I should be able to get everything, for the most part, you stay at the apartment complex," China sighed.

"Now be off, da?" a creepy voice called.

It.

Was.

Russia.

England turned the phone off at the speed of light.

"Was there anything off in that call," Germany interrogated.

"No," England lied, "It was normal, fine," _Russian,_ added in his mind.

"He's like, totally lying," Poland looked back, "Am I right, Liet?"

"That's not helping," Switzerland put a hand on his gun.

"Not helping was created in South Korea, da-ze!"

North Korea smirked, "Finally, a voice of reason,"

"Hey, you stupid baegchi!" South yelled. (Idiot)

"I am going to have to tell you two to move on," Japan interrupted.

"He thinks of something for himself," Switzerland said, "Well, it's not like you could copy off of America,"

"Where is that bastard," Romano asked.

"Hiding in his room," England smirked, "Trying to escape Russia's wrath,"

"But Russia isn't here," France interrupted.

"My point,"

"BACK!" China's voice called, "ARU!" it added.

China walked in and collapsed on the couch, "Never again," he breathed.

"I'm awesome, so get up," Prussia poked him.

"He's tiny, da?" Russia walked in and towered over him.

"NEIN!" Germany glared at him, not forgiving him for the Berlin Wall incident. (No)

Russia was stopped from walking when he felt a tug at his scarf.

America had walked in and stepped on the scarf.

The scarf.

The-freaking-scarf.

"Die," Russia looked up straight.

"Aw," Ukraine shoved Russia's head between her breasts in panic, "How adorable,"

"Yes," Italy fawned, picking up the miniature Prussian and holding him.

"The potato bastard has affected him," Romano grumbled.

"So, who's going to be next?" Canada asked, he, of course, was ignored.

"Marry me,"

"Marry me,"

"Marry me,"

"BROTHER?!" Belarus's eyes were like saucers when she laid eyes on the Russian.

The Russian with UKRAINE.

"Die," Belarus looked at her sister.

**A.N. I'm back!**


	3. America

**A.N. I'm back!**

"Belarus," Ukraine greeted nervously, "What is it?"

"You're on big brother," Belarus looked at him a little more, "Is he tinier than last time?"

"Yes," America broke out laughing, "He's just a child now, pedo!"

"You idiot," England pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I will have my revenge," Belarus took out a knife.

"AHHH!" America screamed as he ran out, Belarus on his tail. Some countries watched them go by, others tried to follow, but he's America, a country, he'll survive.

They hoped. (Some of them)

"Kolkolkolkolkolkolkol," Russia smiled at the scene before him.

"Bruder," (brother) Prussia looked at the ground, "As much as I love you, put me down,"

Germany realized that he was in fact, still holding Prussia from when he took him from Italy and put him down.

"Freedom!" Prussia yelled as he ran out the door.

All the could here was screams of a Hungarian and a sissy Austrian.

"Mein gott," Germany covered his face as he walked out the door.

"So, what even was the allotted time in between when Russia and Prussia turned into children?" Japan spoke calmly.

"About an hour, give or take," England said.

"Germany!" Italy decided to be helpful, "How long has Prussia been like this?!"

"About an hour!" a ruff German voice called back.

Everyone in the room looked at each other, who would be next?

"Well," Switzerland looked up from polishing his rifle, "What happened before Russia turned into a child?"

"America called me a communist," Russia glared at the door the American disappeared through.

"Also he frightened Latvia," Estonia pushed his glasses up higher on his face.

"Prussia?" France asked, worried about his friend.

"Germany was in the middle of yelling at him, it was scary, ve~!" Italy smiled.

"Both Russia and Prussia seemed to have someone mad or upset at them at the time it happened," Estonia looked up from 'War and Peace'.

"Wait," Canada tried to get people's attention, "Papa France!"

"Matthew!" France opened his arms, "When did you get here?"

"That's not important," Canada shook his head, "But Belarus seemed pretty upset at America, didn't she?"

Everyone looked towards the door they disappeared through.

"Crap," England said.

And they all went through the door.

* * *

"Jeez!" America dodged the knife, "Girl? What's your problem?"

"Die!" Belarus cursed.

Suddenly, America's body felt light, like he was being lifted off, the ground, then he fell to the ground.

"Owie!" America exclaimed.

Belarus stopped her knife mid-swing, staring at America, her hair finishing it's swoosh.

America examined his hands to find that they were much smaller than before.

Frightened, America did the first thing that came to his mind.

"IGGY!"

* * *

"I'm going to guess he's that way," South Korea pointed towards a door.

"IGGY!"

"Nope, other way," South turned toward the opposite direction.

"Make up your mind, aru," China rubbed his head.

All the countries, and I mean all of them entered through the door.

"Iggy!" little America complained.

England sighed at the misuse up his name and went to pick America up, wrapping him in his bomber jacket.

"It's her fault," America pointed at Belarus.

"My fault?" Belarus looked at him.

"I'm bigger than him," Russia gave off a creepy aura.

"Is that your knew thing," Prussia giggled from the back.

"Yes,"

"Well, I'm awesome, you're not!" Prussia hid his face behind Germany's leg.

"So we've found a pattern," Germany announced, "So please stop insulting each other until this is figured out,"

"What?!" North and South Korea looked at each other and back at Germany.

Some others did the same.

"Why couldn't we have just figured this out earlier," America said from his new age of 3.

"Because," Canada shrugged, "We didn't get it until now,"

America stuck out his tongue.

"America!" France scolded, shivered at the sight of it.

England 'attempted' to hide his laughing.

"He gets it from you," France glared at him.

England continued laughing.

"Humph," France turned on his heels.

"Drama queen," England whispered.

"Okay," France glared fiercely at him.

"Oh!" America pointed at the two of them.

The fight was on.

**A.N. Sorry for the slow update, I've needed inspiration.**


	4. Koreas

**A.N. I want to apologize for the ** **wait, I was in the middle of planning how it effects them, in what order and how far it's going to go.**

**ANNOUNCEMENT: If there is any country that isn't technically in Hetalia I.E. African and South American ones. If you wanted them included, review and tell me which ones.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia-Axis Powers.**

"DON'T FIGHT!" everybody screamed.

"Why?" England and France asked in unison.

"It's a miracle you guys haven't been turned into kids already," Germany lectured.

"Oh, crap," South Korea said.

Suddenly both North and South Korea were turned into children of the age of 8.

"What!?" both of them screamed at the same time.

China let at a totally manly squeal, "I remember when you guys looked like this!"

"I'm bigger than him," South Korea felt like he had every reason to insult him now.

"That's because of my economy," North snapped back.

"So you admit something's wrong with it?"

"Like you never had a bad boss,"

"Stop it!" China scolded.

America toddled over, "Why's almost everyone older?!" he whined.

"I feel like I should be the one complaining about the unawesomeness of this," Prussia stared at him.

"Yeah dude, you should," America looked at him.

He was being squeezed as tightly as possible by Hungary and Austria.

"That was," Austria panted, "So..."

"What did he do?" Germany barely looked back.

Hungary and Austria shared a look.

(_Flashback)_

_Hungary and Austria were very calmly holding a conversation about the newly changed Russia and Prussia._

_Then, from out of no where._

_"FREEDOM!" Prussia bolted his new tiny self right in and under Hungary's skirt._

_Hungary scowled and kicked him._

_So now, Prussia was sitting on the floor in front of them._

_And he did the most logical thing to him._

_"WAH!" He let at a shrill shriek._

_Austria cover his ears in pain, "Shut up already!" he muttered._

_Hungary just lifted him up._

_He stopped crying and now had a lopsided grin._

_She squeezed him as hard as possible._

_"Want a turn squeezing him?" Hungary looked over at Austria._

_"Oh god, yes," Austria agreed._

_(End of flashback)_

"I think I squeezed him too hard," Austria whispered to Hungary between pants.

Russia walked over to the Koreas and tested their heights against his.

"Still good," Russia decided after seeing how tall they were before walking away.

"We've already insulted one another," England whispered to France.

France's eyes widened, "Oops," he said allowed.

"Lovi hasn't insulted me yet!" Spain seemed so pleased.

The South American country, Brazil, walked in, "We would like another meeting to discuss this, because people have been insulting each other all day and only a select few were turned into children,"

Peru walked up behind her, "We were also wondering why the ages they have were chosen?"

"Fine," Germany mentally prepared himself for the chaos to insue next, "Where's it being held?"

"Penthouse," they called back.

"At least that's a big area," America optimistically called out.

"Austria..." Prussia rasped, "Can't...breathe..."

"You probably deserved it," Germany said as he walked out of the room.

"I'll let you go once you apologize to Hungary," Austria started, "And,"

"NEVER!" Prussia squeaked.

"And," Austria interrupted, "Call us awesome and admit that everyone is now older than you,"

"NEVER!"

"Hungary," Austria turned, "My arms are tired, want another turn squeezing him?"

* * *

Everyone was now gathered in the penthouse-meeting room location and now Argentina was making his point on a virtual map.

"See!" Argentina clicked every country that was turned into a child, "First was Russia, then it went west to Prussia, then west and west again! There must be some correlation between turning into childrena and going west!"

"Interesting," China proclaimed, "But who's already been insulted, aru?"

The insulted nations stood up.

France and England looked at each other, "It should be fairly obvious,"

"So instead of just who was insulted, how many times did you guys insult each other?" Scotland looked at them incredibly amused.

He was ignored.

Belarus admitted that America had thrown some insults her way during there chase.

"I basically got insulted for being mature," Germany crossed his arms.

"Germany? Are you whining?" Italy asked.

"What?" his eyes widened.

"He is!" Prussia rasped from being squeezed by Hungary.

"So next in the order of westness would be," America furrowed his eyebrows consentrating hard.

"Me, you idiot," Belarus looked at him.

"Then me," Germany said, "Then France, and then England,"

"So back to the age thing," Mongolia interrupted, "Do you think it's caused be the first time they were insulted?"

Everyone had to admit, that had logic.

"What on Earth did you do then Prussia?" everyone raised their eyebrows at the very tiny Prussian boy.

"Hey! It's not my fault!" Prussia whined in Hungary's ear.

"Ow," she mouthed.

Austria looked at her in sympathy.

"I didn't know you could reach that octave and still be a boy," America smiled.

Prussia scowled at him.

Austria, Hungary, Switzerland, Germany and many others snorted.

"Look at how well behaved these countries are," China gestured to the South American and African countries, "They haven't lost anyone yet,"

"Yeah, whatever," the other countries sniffed.

"I agree, China-san," Japan nodded.

**A.N. Here! I'm back! Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
